Lily Evans Hogwarts FIRST YEAR
by kilcrease
Summary: Ever wondered the story about Lily Evans and James Potter and how they came to be? Well, this book explains it all! The friends, fake friends, and all the good stuff? You've came to the right place! Be ready to be blown away by magic (and my book).


Lily excitedly ripped open the letter. She muttered silently to herself, "You have been selected from a prestigious candidates to gain access to Hogwarts and outstanding school dedicated to teaching witches and wizards. School begins..." The date was left open as the light reflected against it, like it'll soon give an exact date of school.

"Mum!" "Look at this letter!" Lily in her excitement pushed the letter gradually into her mother's hands. Her mum scanned over the letter. Her dad came into the room, along with Petunia. Petunia was Lily's older sister who was a Muggle. Nothing really special to say about her. "Oh, dad! Isn't it just wonderful? I got accepted in Hogwarts!" Petunia gave a glare at her sister. Underneath her rudeness, she could see that Petunia's face was green with envy. When Lily received her first letter, Petunia sent a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore asking if she could possibly enroll into the wizarding world of Hogwarts. Even though he politely 'rejected' her, she was still upset with the fact. Petunia turned up her nose, "You're going to a freak school? Perfect for you." Lily faltered at the harshful words Petunia said. "Petu.." Before she could even finish up her sentence, her parents scolded Petunia, faster than the winds themselves. A beautiful snowy owl flew in, dropping off Lily's Hogwart's school supply list. She read over the list. "One Pair of Protective Gloves made up of dragon hide or similar.." "Blimey! Where shall I find this?" "She scanned the whole list until she saw 'Diagon Alley'. "Oh, mum! Can we go today?" Her mom, flabbergasted, "Well, dear. I guess we have to figure out where Diagon Alley is. Petunia, would you like to come with Lily and I to go find her supplies? Petunia replied in a super voice, "As if, why would I would to be accompanied in a full area of freaks like her?" Lily blinked and looked ready to cry when she heard the cruel words Petunia had said about her. Lily asked to be pardoned from the conversation and went to find her longtime friend, Snape. "Oh, Snape! I got my letter! We're heading to Diagon Alley today!" Snape, who knew Lily since forever, and discovered her as a new generation of a witch. "Oh, Lily! That's wonderful!," "Would you like to come with my mum and I to Diagon Alley, since your parents are Muggles? " Oh, yes! Snape, that would be brilliant!" The duo arrived at Diagon Alley with a bit of stares at Lily. Lily, with her auburn-reddish hair made her stand like a white crayon in a box of black crayons. They went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank with Snape's mum. After they exchanged their Muggle money for Wizarding money. Lily exclaimed at all the Wizarding stores from Ollie's Sweet 'n' Stick to Rickie's Joke Shop. As she was breathing in all the fantastic places of the alley. She noticed a boy, in the corner of her eye, with messy black hair that he often had a habit to rumple up. She caught his eye, but she immediately broke contact with his eye, and ran to catch up with Snape. "You all right, Lils?", asked Snape. She quickly nodded. They quickly got all their supplies and got fit for their school and dress robes.

On the day of Hogwarts, the invitation changed to the location of the train station. She quickly packed up and headed to the station along with her family, excluding Petunia. She looked around nervously as she had no clue on how to board the train. She looked around until she suspected a wizarding family. She was tempted to walk over and ask for help. She probably would have, if not for their unfriendly personality seemingly. The mother would've probably would've been nice-looking if not for her worry lines, making her seem like an unfriendly person. She looked around and also noticed how there were no Muggles around. At 9:30 _SHARP,_ a loud ringing went out, and Lily also noticed how mothers and fathers, alike were hugging and kissing their children off. She noticed one kid, with shiny platinum blonde hair run out across the platform, between some numbers. She wanted to yell out, but she had a gut feeling not to. As soon as it look like he would hit the wall, he disappeared. Lily let out a gasp of relief. She saw other people do the same. She got ready to say goodbye and kiss her family members. She started running with her luggage, with all her stamina...

Hope you enjoy it!

Sorry if it's short!

Next chapter will be ready in 1 or 2 days!


End file.
